Le crustacé rouge
by mzchocolat
Summary: Quand le grand méchant homard Roy essaie de séduire la petite crevette rouge Edward, les fonds sous-marins connaissent de l'agitation.


Un petit OS écrit sur un coup de tête, même si l'idée trottait dans ma tête depuis un moment.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (c'est bien dommage!) et je reprends l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge... Mais de façon trèèèès libre !

Sinon c'est encore un RoyEd (forcément ~)

* * *

Edward, crevette de son état, nageait joyeusement dans les eaux profondes de l'océan Yaoi.

Se laissant porter au gré des flots, le crustacé réfléchissait sur sa vie. A seize ans déjà passés, il venait de se fixer un but…

En effet, des faits horribles remplissaient ce bas monde : de nobles crustacés, cétacés et poissons étaient enlevés, torturés et disparaissaient. Toutes sortes de rumeurs plus ou moins horribles circulaient sur ces disparitions (enlèvements divins, cannibalisme…). Ces hypothèses loufoques et plus ou moins plausibles provoquaient de véritables crises de stress parmi ses amis, qui voyaient déjà leur fin arriver.

Et pourtant – un incroyable complot des autorités était sans doute à l'origine de cela- et pourtant… Personne n'en parlait !

Ces faits le révoltaient, il ne pouvait pas passer outre.

Oui… C'était décidé… C'était tout vu même…

Il allait dédier sa vie à la défense des animaux sous marins !

Tout à coup, il se rappela qu'il devait porter chez sa mère-grand une galette aux algues et un petit pot de plancton.

C'est toute heureuse que notre crevette prit la direction de la forêt de corail, malgré les avertissements qu'il avait reçus sur celle-ci de la part de son frère.

En effet un peu plus tôt dans la journée, son cadet, qui s'apprêtait à partir voir Winry – une huitre de la pire espèce se prétendant leur amie- lui avait demandé s'il ne pouvait pas aller rendre visite à leur mère-grand, poulpe Pinako, à sa place, en précisant qu'il valait mieux éviter la barrière de corail, jugée mal fréquentée.

De par son trop grand cœur, Edward avait accepté, ne se rendant compte qu'après coup qu'il s'était fait avoir et que pendant qu'il allait devoir accomplir cette vaillante et dangereuse mission, les deux autres forniqueraient sans honte dans la demeure de l'huitre.

C'est sur cette sombre pensée que le crustacé pénétra dans l'obscure forêt.

Gambadant joyeusement d'une algue à l'autre, il chantait à tue tête le dernier single à la mode : 'c'est la danse des canards'.

* * *

« C'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la marre, se secouent le bas des reins, et font coin coin »

Edward ponctua sa phrase d'un déhanché de son magnifique popotin, à droite, puis à gauche, se trémoussant en rythme.

« Faites comme les petits canards, et pour que tout le monde se marre, remuez du popotin en faisant coin coin »

S'amusant avec un cerceau imaginaire, la crevette continua à se tortiller sur sa chanson.

« À présent claquez du bec, en secouant vos plumes avec, avec beaucoup plus d'entrain, et des coins coins »

Ses antennes se tortillaient avec frénésie, décrivant des courbes dans l'eau.

« Aller mettez en un coup, on s'amuse comme des petits fous, maintenant pliez les genoux, redressez vous »

Notre crustacé national se releva d'un coup, faisant des petits bons sur sa queue, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'emmêle les pinceaux et finisse les quatre fers en l'air.

Grommelant contre cette interruption soudaine, il se massa vigoureusement son arrière train, rendu douloureux par la malheureuse chute.

Après avoir ramassé son panier, remit dedans la galette d'algues –en prenant bien soin d'épousseter le sable qui s'était mis dessus- et le petit pot de planctons, Edward s'apprêtait à se remettre en route, lorsqu'il entendit un rire étouffé.

Fâché de savoir que quelqu'un osait se moquer de lui, et surtout vexé que l'on ait pu voir sa sublime interprétation du tube de l'été, il fronça les sourcils, ses antennes mises en avant en signe d'attaque.

Un homard sortit alors de derrière un rocher, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son air moqueur. Apercevant l'air menaçant de la pauvre crevette, son sourire narquois s'agrandit… D'ailleurs… En la regardant bien… Rolala oui… Il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec lui, ce crustacé lui semblait parfait. La crevette était petite de taille, et enveloppée dans une cape rouge et… Et…

Son teint rosâtre, ces yeux dorés, ses cheveux blonds comme le sable, sa taille frêle et gracieuse, ses antennes fines et délicates… Parfait. En un seul mot. Et le hasard avait fait que, alors qu'il sortait juste de sa sieste, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec cette créature magnifique, qu'il aurait au mieux pu espérer rencontrer dans ses rêves les plus… Les plus… Enfin dans ses rêves.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, il décida de faire sienne cette crevette. Et Roy Mustang, Baron Homard, obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait.

Prenant sa voix la plus mielleuse, le Homard s'approcha de la crevette, toujours prête à bondir sur son attaquant, et demanda :

« Bien le bonjour gentille petite crevette, saurais-tu, par hasard de qui est la magnifique chanson que tu chantais si bien à l'instant ? »

Ok… Il se donna une baffe mentalement… Quelle entrée en matière naze… Mais bon il ferait avec…

Ow… Alors il ne c'était pas attendu à ça… La crevette venait de prendre la même couleur que son manteau et c'était mise à crier de toutes ses forces.

« QUI C'EST QUI EST SI PETIT ET SI MINUSCULE QUE L'ON POURRAIT LE METTRE DANS SON PETIT POT DE PLANCTON SANS AUCUN PROBLEME ? »

Embêté, le beau Roy bredouilla quelques excuses, ne sachant pas s'il devait éclater de rire ou être consterné. Finalement il choisit l'option numéro trois, et répéta sa question (en prenant bien garde d'en rayer le mot petit).

La crevette, toujours méfiante, tarda un peu à répondre, avant de lâcher un simple « J..»

« Ooh ! Mais je le connais ! C'est lui qui est à l'origine du plus grand tube de tout les temps, 'la danse des petits chats' ! »

Voyons la crevette septique, il commença une reprise, pas tout à fait exacte de la chanson. (Pliez les bras, les pieds joints, sautez devant vouuuus, miiiaaaouuuuw !)

Cependant, Ed ne prêtait aucune attention à cette interprétation de seconde zone.

Il était bien trop occupé à baver devant le homard.

Son regard s'arrêta sur ses yeux aussi noir que l'encre d'une pieuvre, descendit sur sa mandibule, carré et virile, pour enfin remonter sur ses antennes, tout simplement envoutante. Ses larges pinces attirantes captèrent alors son attention, et un frisson parcourut son petit corps de crevette. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui tellement il se sentait hypnotisé.

Roy, se rendant compte que la crevette était plus intéressée par son physique avantageux que par sa chanson, décida de s'en servir pour l'attirer dans ses filets.

« Et sinon… Que fais-tu à cette heure tardive dans cette forêt ? Tu as de la chance de tomber sur moi, mais tu sais, il y a des personnes peu recommandables qui traînent par ici ! »

En prononçant ces paroles, il bomba légèrement son torse, et fit claquer ses pinces d'un air réconfortant.

Leur bruit sec sorti Ed de ses pensées, qui se mit à bafouiller.

«- Et bien… Je réfléchissais… Sur la condition des animaux sous marin… Ah euh… Non… Euuh… Ah oui ! Je portais cette galette et ce petit pot de plancton à ma mère-grand, qui habite la maison que l'on voit là-bas, et je passais par ici car ce chemin est le plus court, parce que j'me suis suffisamment fait avoir pour aujourd'hui, pas besoin de perdre plus de temps pour cette foutu vielle ! »

Roy, riant d'avance du coup qu'il préparait, s'appliqua à peindre sur son visage l'air le plus aimable que possible.

« -Oh je comprends… Mais sais tu qu'il existe un raccourci qui te permettra de gagner au moins une demi heure ? »

Devant l'air effaré du blondinet, le homard reprit.

« Oui, il te suffit de prendre ce chemin, à droite et de toujours continuer dessus, tu verras ! Moi je vais passer par celui-ci, et nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux arrive le premier. »

Et notre crustacé accepta, bien trop heureux d'avoir une raison pour revoir son beau homard.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, chacun suivi son chemin, Edward avançant de façon insouciante, alors que Roy allait le plus vite possible, même s'il était déjà sûr d'arriver le premier, ayant envoyé Edward sur une route qui allait lui faire perdre une bonne demi heure.

* * *

Roy arriva légèrement essoufflé devant la porte de la fameuse mère-grand.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et toqua trois fois trois petits coup sur la porte.

(*toc toc toc* Mère-Grand ? *toc toc toc* Mère-Grand ? *toc toc toc* Mère-Grand ?)

Une voix faiblarde répondit de l'autre côté, demandant qui était là.

Donnant à sa voix une tonalité enfantine et totalement niaise, le homard répondit

« C'est votre petite fille, le petit crustacé rouge. Je viens vous apporter une galette d'algues et un petit pot de plancton. »

Légèrement inquiet, il attendit, se demandant si sa ruse prendrait.

Et c'est avec joie qu'il entendit la grand-mère lui répondre « Oh ! Mais bien sur mon enfant, tire sur la chevillette, et la bobinette cherra. »

Sans plus attendre, Roy se précipita à l'intérieur, attrapa la grand-mère qu'il balança par la fenêtre, en ayant prit soin de lui voler ses vêtements.

Il enfila rapidement la chemise de nuit, enfonça le bonnet sur sa tête, puis il alla se mettre au lit en attendant la venue de son bien aimé.

* * *

Notre petite crevette, de son côté, était d'une humeur plus qu'exécrable.

En effet, il avait déjà été abordé par une troupe de gamins d'étoiles de mer qui l'avaient pris pour une crevette d'une dizaine d'années, et ils avaient voulu jouer à la balle avec lui… Comme s'il avait une tête à avoir à peine dix ans ! Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à se retenir de leur filer un coup d'antenne bien senti dans leurs sales tronches.

Ensuite il avait nagé pendant près d'une heure… Ah ! Vraiment ! Quand il tiendrait ce bâtard de homard, il lui ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour avoir osé se moquer de lui comme ça, aussi attirant soit-il ! … NAAAAN ! Il ne devait pas penser à cet enfoiré de cette manière ! C'était juste une crevure de homard qui… Qui… Qui… était juste à tomber par terre… Et merde… Bon tant pis, il le buterait quand même de toute façon.

Et enfin, enfin, comble du comble, il s'était encore pété la gueule ! Mais cela devait être une malédiction, ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si cette maudite algue c'était empêtrée de cette façon dans ses pieds…

C'est sur ces douces pensées qu'Edward arriva, défonçant complètement la porte sans même faire attention à la fenêtre cassée et en criant « Oh ! La vioque t'es ou? J'ai de la bouffe pour toooii ! »

La crevette balança son panier sur la table et alla jusqu'au lit.

Il se planta devant, attendant que sa mère-grand prenne la parole.

Mais le homard, de peur d'être reconnu, ne dit rien, laissant à Edward le soin de commencer un monologue.

« … alors tu te rends compte un peu ces sales mioches, j'ai bien cru que j'allais en faire de la pâtée et les transformer en nourriture pour requin, et puis ya ce bâtard de homard aussi, sur le coup j'le trouvais pas mal mais cet enfoiré m'a fait perdre un temps fou d'ailleurs je me demande où il est… Si je le trouve je te jure qu'il va vraiment s'en prendre plein dans sa face et… »

Roy étouffa un bâillement, regrettant de ne pas avoir parlé quand il en avait l'occasion.

Tout d'un coup il se redressa légèrement dans son lit, cherchant une position plus confortable.

Légèrement intrigué par l'attitude étrange de sa supposée mère-grand, Edward se tut, l'observant avec insistance. Puis, il prit de nouveau la parole, bien décidé à comprendre pourquoi sa grand-mère était si bizarre aujourd'hui.

« Grand-mère… Que ta peau ressemble à une carapace ! »

Le homard sursauta, surprit que sa crevette s'intéresse de nouveau à lui. La couverture fut alors un peu soulevée, et le regard d'Edward se fit encore plus suspicieux de par ce qu'il avait aperçu. Roy, ne voulant pas perdre la face répondit alors :

« C'est pour mieux résister aux plausibles cambrioleurs mon enfant, les eaux ne sont plus très sures en ce moment.»

Pas tout à fait convaincue par cette réponse, la jeune crevette continua son interrogatoire.

« Grand-mère… Que tes tentacules sont spéciales aujourd'hui… On croirait presque des pinces.»

Roy frissonna un peu en comprenant qu'il était en train de se faire démasquer.

« C'est pour mieux sortir du lot mon enfant ! Un peu d'originalité dans ce monde banal ne fait jamais de mal.»

Convaincu de ce qu'il voyait, Edward finit par dire sur un ton de reproche :

« Grand-mère… Que tu ressemble à un homard aujourd'hui ! »

Voyant que sa supercherie était découverte, Roy fit voler la couverture et les vêtements de la grand-mère en criant :

« C'était pour mieux t'avoir ma creveeeeette ! »

Edward, heureux d'avoir devant lui le crustacé à qui il avait envie de faire la peau lui sauta dessus, à grand renfort de 'connard', 'enfoiré', ou encore 'bâtard', prêt à l'exterminer.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, le homard ne voyait pas les choses du même œil et il attrapa la crevette pour copuler avec lui sous la couette, tout satisfait de pouvoir enfin arriver à ses fins.

Sa proie, d'abord réticente de par ses envies meurtrières, se laissa vite faire au final, et se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être aller dans cette forêt de coraux plus souvent en fin de compte.

* * *

Alors que nos deux crustacés s'amusaient ensembles sous la couette, il ne faudrait pas oublier quelqu'un de très important.

En effet, la pauvre mère-grand avait tout de même était éjectée de chez elle, et ce sans le moindre vêtement !

C'est donc bien décidée à prendre sa revanche qu'elle revint chez elle, accompagnée d'une chasseuse de grande renommée, le crabe Riza Hawkeye.

Armée jusqu'aux dents, elle eu un rire machiavélique et resserra sa prise sur sa mitraillette, de façon à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas de ses pinces.

Bientôt, elles arrivèrent en vue de la maison et purent constater que la porte avait été défoncée.

Se précipitant alors, elles s'arrêtèrent tout net lorsque des bruits étranges provenant de la demeure arrivèrent à leurs oreilles.

On entendait en effet de façon très claire des cris disant ' Oh ouiii, vas-y ma crevette' ou encore ' Mon homaaard je t'aime continue !'

Un peu gênée, la grand-mère ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et entra, commençant à mitrailler en direction du lit.

Néanmoins, elle se calma en apercevant son petit fils, un peu abasourdi d'être retrouvé dans une position aussi… équivoque.

La rage la prit alors et tout en criant « Tu étais donc de mèche, sale traitre ! », elle recommença à leur envoyer l'ensemble de ses munitions.

Effrayés, les deux amants s'enfuirent à toute vitesse, Edward laissant sur la table son panier contenant les provisions.

Après avoir échappé aux balles de la terrible sniper Riza et à la rage de mamie poulpe Pinako, ils s'enfuirent en direction de la forêt.

Heureusement pour eux, la grand-mère, toujours nue, perdit un temps précieux à se rhabiller. En cherchant ses habits, elle aperçut la galette et le petit pot de plancton. A leurs vues, elle se radoucit instantanément et abandonna ses idées et vengeance, tout en congédiant le chasseur, histoire de pouvoir bouffer tranquillement.

Un peu plus loin, les deux crustacés avaient repris leurs joyeux ébats, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets, cachés aux milieux des algues.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et même si vous n'avez pas aimé... Une petite review ?

Sinon j'espère qu'il ne restait pas de fautes ^^ .


End file.
